toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Accessories
A toon accessory is an item that can be purchased from Clarabelle's Cattlelog. They are hats, glasses, shoes, and backpacks that can be worn by toons. The amount of jellybeans you may spend to buy an accessory is 250 to 10,000 jellybeans. When new accessories are added, the old ones are no longer available in Clarabelle's Cattlelog. To wear accessories, you need to have an active membership, and an accessory trunk. This is a list of every accessory: Hats, Hairdos and Helmets *Green Baseball Cap *Red Baseball Cap *Blue Baseball Cap *Orange Baseball Cap *Yellow Baseball Cap *Aqua Baseball Cap *Bird Hat by Brianna *Black Top Hat *Propeller hat *Fancy Feathers Hat *Party hat *Pink Heart *Yellow Heart *Fishing hat *Cowboy hat *Jester Hat *Sombrero *Pirate hat *Golf hat *Pompadour Hairdo *Rainbow Wacky Wig *Mickey's Band Hat *Miner Hat *Archer Hat *Cop Hat *Tiara (girl toons only) *Samba Hat *Pilot Hat *Viking Helmet *Winter Hat *Roman helmet *Antenna Thingy *Spider Antenna Thingy *Wizard Hat *Witch Hat *Beige Safari Hat *Anti-Cog Control Hat *Sailor Hat *Chef Hat *Fez Hat *Firefighter Helmet *Bobby Hat *Crown (boy toons only) *Princess Hat (girl toons only) Shoes *Yellow Athletic Shoes *Red Athletic Shoes *Green Athletic Shoes *Black Athletic Shoes *Violet Athletic Shoes *Loafers *Boat Shoes *White Sneakers *Black Sneakers *Red Sneakers *Pink Sneakers *Yellow Tennis Shoes *Pink Tennis Shoes *Green Tennis Shoes *Fancy Shoes (girl toons only) *Red Fancy Shoes (girl toons only) *Purple Fancy Shoes (girl toons only) *Green Hi Top Sneakers *Pink Hi Top Sneakers *Oxfords Boots *Green Hearts Boots *Pink Stars Boots *Orange Star Boots *Green Toon Boots *Red Super Toon Boots *Brown Toon Boots *Blue Toon Boots *Pink Toon Boots *Fashion Toon Boots *Yellow Toon Boots *Cowboy Boots *Yellow Rain Boots *Red Dots Rain Boots *Blue Rain Boots *Grey Dots Boots *Work Boots *Jolly Boots *Beige Winter Boots *Pink Winter Boots *Motorcycle Boots Backpacks *Orange Backpack *Blue Backpack *Purple BackPack *Shark Fin *Cog Pack by Savanah *Scuba Tank *Toys Backpack *Plush Cat Pack *Plush Dog Pack *Plush Bear Pack *Bug backpack *Red Dot Backpack *Yellow Dot Backpack Wings *Dragonfly Wings *Bee Wings *Dragon Wings *Rainbow Angel Wings *White Angel Wings *Bat Wings *Airplane Wings *Pixie Wings Glasses and Masks *Alien Eyes by Alexandra *Nerd Glasses *Aviators *Celebrity Shades *White Mini Blinds *Movie glasses *Heart glasses *Square Frame glasses *Groucho glasses *Bug Eye Glasses *Blue Secret ID Mask *Black Secret ID Mask *Cateye glasses *Smooch Glasses *Aqua Carnivale Mask *Purple Carnivale Mask *Blue Carnivale Mask Bows (girl toons only) *Pink Bow *Red Bow *Yellow Bow *Checker Bow Gallery Boytrunk.jpg|A trunk, the item needed before purchasing any accessory (Boy version) shoes1.jpg|Yellow Athletic Shoes shoes2.jpg|Red Athletic Shoes shoes3.jpg|Boat Shoes shoes4.jpg|Pink Sneakers shoes5.jpg|Black Sneakers shoes6.jpg|White Sneakers shoes7.jpg|Spectator Shoes shoes8.jpg|Cowboy Boots shoes9.jpg|Green Toon Boots backpack.jpg|Orange backpack backpack2.jpg|Shark fin backpack3.jpg|DragonFly wings backpack4.jpg|Air tank glasses1.jpg|Nerd Glasses glasses2.jpg|Star Glasses glasses3.jpg|Sunglasses glasses4.jpg|Aviators glasses5.jpg|White shades glasses6.jpg|3-D Movie Glasses glasses7.jpg|Scuba gear glasses8.jpg|Baseball hat hat2.jpg|Propeller hat hat3.jpg|Party hat hat4.jpg|Straw hat hat5.jpg|Cowboy hat hat6.jpg|Golf hat hat7.jpg|Fishing hat hat8.jpg|Pirate hat hat9.jpg|Sombrero 2011Jul14.png|Clarabelle's Surprise is here! Accesories newsb4t.jpg|Before the release screenshot-Tue-Aug-02-22-16-10-2011-3816.jpg|The Most Expensive Accessory there was, the Jetpack. Roman Helmet.png|Roman Helmet Bee Wings.png|Bee Wings Bug Backpack.png|Bug Backpack Violet Tennis Shoes.png|Violet Tennis Shoes Yellow Heart.png|Yellow Heart Antennae Tiara.png|The most expensive accessory there is for girls, the Tiara. Green Athletic Shoes.png|Green Athletic Shoes Loafers.png|Loafers Brown Fancy Shoes.png|Brown Fancy Shoes Black Top Hat.png|Black Top Hat Black Athletic Shoes.png|Black Athletic Shoes Red Bow.png|Red Bow Angelwings.PNG|White Angel Wings Yellow Rain Boots.png|Yellow Rain Boots Pilot Cap.png|Pilot Cap Jester Hat.png|Jester Hat Heart Glasses.png|Heart Glasses Beige Winter Boots.png|Beige Winter Boots Category:Toons Category:Estates Category:Clothes Category:Members Only Category:Accessories